Faryon
"If there is a bright center of the universe, you are on the planet farthest from." - Luke Skywalker, A New Hope While Tatooine is considered the furthest point from the bright center of the galaxy, it has a great deal of competition from Faryon. Faryon is the furthest known inhabited planet from the center in the galaxy. It is a remote world with no native sentient life of its own, however, it was colonized shortly after its discovery roughly six thousand years ago. History Faryon was discovered six thousand years ago by Republic-financed explorers. At the time, it was considered a place of pride that the Republic could explore so far into the galaxy and was a symbol of the Republic's power and glory in its height. It was originally opened by the Republic government to colonists as a potential member world. However, the rough environment, rocky soil, and dangerous winters was incredibly unpopular with the colonists that arrived there. The majority of the colonists left after only a couple of years. While Republic citizens generally did not remain on Faryon, other off-world elements flourished on the world. Mercenaries, criminals, pirates and other members of the roving element found the world ideally suited for their business. It was far from the extensive reach of the Republic Navy and the Jedi Order. The planet announced its separate affiliation from the Republic only two hundred years ago. In response, the Republic Navy was sent to put down this little rebellion. Surprisingly, the citizens of the planet kept the Republic Navy sent to bring order to the planet from ever establishing itself in system. The pirate force handily defeated the small Republic force, with a number of Republic ships crashing into the mountains of the planet after being disabled. The remains of the Republic naval fleet returned to Thyferra thoroughly defeated. The Republic was thrown into turmoil on how to deal with its breakaway colony. Ultimately, it was decided by the Senate to give Faryon its freedom as it was not deemed strategic nor economical to remove the roving element from the planet. Thus, free of the Republic, Faryon ventured on its own course of history. The planet is still dominated by the roving elements today. Independent mercenary groups and pirates use the planet as a base to raid the hyperlanes in the Thyferra Sector, Shili Sector, and Sullust Sector. From time to time, the Republic Navy has visited the system and bombarded the planet in pursuit of these pirates. Government Current Leadership Culture The culture of Faryon is primitive by galactic standards. Murder, theft, prostitution and alcohol are dominate features of society. This is due to its violent and volatile past and present. The culture, like the economy, revolves around gold and silver claims that dot the mountains of the world. Only a few farmers exist in the mountain valleys. Economy The economy of Faryon is based almost completely around panning for gold and mining for silver and copper. The old trades revolving around piracy still exist and those groups are still dominate members of the planet's society. However, the heightened security along the Outer Rim has ebbed the piracy trade for now. There are a few farmers on the planet that provide enough basic food to compensate for the lack of foodstuffs being brought by outside merchants. The economy also supports a number of saloons and brothels. There is only one general store for mining supplies and food stuffs to be found regularly. Recent Events Pirates, Destroyed Republic intelligence located a camp belonging to pirates on the Rim. Believed to be a base of the Rim Rebellion, the Republic Navy acted quickly, bringing in a formidable force, only to encounter militant pirates. The ensuing battle was relatively brief, the Republic having dominance in the planetary orbit. One of the pirate ships, severely damaged by ion fire, fell back down to the planet below, causing significant damage to the unpopulated mountain region. On the ground, Republic officials quickly cleaned up pirate resistance on the planet's surface, though the details are muddled, at best. Needless to say, piracy has decreased greatly in the region. Break-Down of Planet No Name City No Name City is a rough and tumble town. It is the lone population center on the planet. There are saloons, brothels and a general store that line the streets. Most of the population lives outside the city in dugouts with only the owners and workers remaining in the city at any given time. Murder and citizen's justice is a commonality here. Mining Camp Across the great mountain range is a small mining camp. The ownership of the mine is always constantly in flux, seeming to change every season or so. Either the previous owner ends up dead or is able to put enough credits together to leave Faryon for planets less dangerous. Category:Archived Planets